


presentation

by starryeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, lapslock, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeos/pseuds/starryeos
Summary: choi jonghoit’s a group presentation isnt itkang yeosang:(choi jonghoand you were paired up with wooyoungyeosang is grouped together with his ex-best friend, wooyoung, for a class presentation, the same ex-best friend who rejected him years earlier.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 105
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first ateez fic and ive never written a text fic so bare with me. i decided not to use nicknames cos from text fics ive read, mostly from other fandoms, it was really hard to keep up with them and i had to go back and check who was who so hopefully this is easier.

**_private message: kang yeosang and choi jongho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
jongho  
is ur class finished?  
jongho  
jongho  
jongho

 **choi jongho  
** what?

 **kang yeosang**  
jongho  
oh hi

 **choi jongho**  
what do u want?

 **kang yeosang**  
excuse me  
i am ur hyung

 **choi jongho**  
what do u want hyung?

 **kang yeosang**  
im gonna let that slide cos i kinda like u

 **choi jongho**  
u love me  
but seriously  
whats up?

 **kang yeosang**  
its a long story  
ur not in class right

 **choi jongho**  
just finished  
going to eat with seonghwa hyung now

 **kang yeosang**  
HUH  
WHY WASNT I INVITED  
I WANT HYUNG TO BUY ME FOOD

 **choi jongho**  
cos im his favourite  
but hyung  
tell me what u wanted to say

 **kang yeosang**  
oh right  
do u remember me telling you about wooyoung?

 **choi jongho**  
jung wooyoung?  
the one that rejected you in high school?

 **kang yeosang**  
ouch  
but yes  
him

 **choi jongho**  
yes go on

 **kang yeosang**  
i dont know how im not freaking out right now  
maybe it hasnt hit me properly yet

 **choi jongho**  
hyung  
the story

 **kang yeosang  
** sorry  
but you know the class yunho and i took on for extra credit?

 **choi jongho**  
oh  
wooyoung and san are in that class too

 **kang yeosang**  
yup  
and guess what happened?

 **choi jongho**  
u fell down the stairs in the lecture hall and they saw u?

 **kang yeosang  
** ur so close to being demoted to an acquaintance from best friend

 **choi jongho**  
wow not even to a friend

 **kang yeosang**  
>:(

 **choi jongho  
** fine im sorry  
carry on

 **kang yeosang  
** ok so for the extra credit right theres a project we need to do  
previous years its always been like an essay or something  
basically individual work  
this year  
the year i decide to take the class  
they decided to try something different  
theyre trialling a presentation rather than an essay

 **choi jongho**  
it’s a group presentation isnt it

 **kang yeosang**  
:(

 **choi jongho  
** and you were paired up with wooyoung

 **kang yeosang  
** wooyoung AND san  
yunho too so thats a little better  
BUT STILL WOOYOUNG  
WHAT DO I DO

 **choi jongho  
** im so glad im not u

 **kang yeosang  
** JONGHO

 **choi jongho**  
ok hyung  
at least u have yunho hyung right  
where is he now btw

 **kang yeosang**  
hes gone to buy me food cos i wont stop panicking :(

 **choi jongho**  
ah of course  
manipulation

 **kang yeosang  
** JONGHO  
IM SAD AND MAD AND PANICKING AND I NEVER WANTED TO TALK TO HIM AGAIN  
AND I HAVE TO TALK TO HIS BOYFRIEND TOO

 **choi jongho**  
okay obviously there’ll be a group chat so you can stay up to date on the presentation’s progress  
but to be honest  
you dont even need to talk to them much  
just when you need to assign each other parts to research  
and to check progress  
and meet a few times to practice  
but thats all  
you dont need to talk about anything else  
and at least you’re not alone with them  
you have yunho hyung  
he’ll help stop anything getting too personal

 **kang yeosang**  
will he really though?  
he’s easily pleased  
he’ll fall in love with wooyoung

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**choi jongho**  
hi i would like everyone’s attention please

 **kang yeosang**  
what are u doing

 **park seonghwa**  
where are u now jongho  
and when did the name of the gc change  
i have never played favourites

 **jeong yunho**  
yesterday when you bought only jongho snacks

 **kang yeosang**  
AND APPARENTLY YOU’RE BUYING HIM LUNCH NOW

 **choi jongho**  
we already know that im his favourite  
i’ll be there in a few minutes hyung  
im waiting to get some papers from my prof  
just order me the usual please

 **park seonghwa**  
jongho is the youngest  
there’ll obviously be some bias

 **jeong yunho**  
HYUNG

 **kang yeosang**  
HYUNG

 **choi jongho**  
:)  
but anyway  
i have gathered you all here today because yeosang hyung is having a crisis

 **park seonghwa**  
whats wrong?  
yeosang are you okay

 **kang yeosang**  
aw even though jongho’s your favourite  
at least u still love me

 **jeong yunho**  
hes fine hyung  
we just got paired up with wooyoung and san for a presentation

 **park seonghwa  
** what??  
wooyoung???

 **kang yeosang**  
yes :(

 **choi jongho**  
i told hyung that yunho hyung will stop anything becoming personal  
i need you guys to reassure him too

 **jeong yunho**  
yeosang i have been telling you that i’ll stop anything if the topic goes past the presentation  
i also asked the prof to change the groups and she said that all the groups are set  
im sorry

 **kang yeosang**  
thank you for that yunho dont be sorry  
you didnt choose the groups  
but wooyoung is a great guy with a great personality and you’ll fall in love with him and then what do we do?

 **choi jongho**  
not that great if you ask me

 **park seonghwa  
** hey yeosang  
trust yunho okay  
and jongho and hyung are here too  
you can come to us

 **kang yeosang**  
i know and i do trust yunho  
i just never wanted to speak to wooyoung again

 **park seonghwa**  
i know sangie  
but we’re here okay

 **jeong yunho**  
and this month will pass by really quickly  
the presentation will be done  
and we'll hopefully get our extra credit

 **choi jongho**  
it’ll be okay hyung

 **kang yeosang**  
hopefully  
thank you guys  
you’re all the best

 **jeong yunho**  
aw yeosang’s being affectionate

 **park seonghwa**  
best part of my day

 **kang yeosang**  
>:(

 **choi jongho**  
HEY  
lunch with me should be the best part

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**jeong yunho**  
hey sangie  
did you get back safely?

 **kang yeosang**  
our apartment is literally a ten minute walk from where we ate  
of course i did

 **jeong yunho  
** hey  
you have to cross roads too  
i gotta make sure

 **kang yeosang**  
thank you  
i did get back safely  
dont you have class now

 **jeong yunho**  
prof’s not here yet  
hey yeosang?

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah?  
whats up?

 **jeong yunho**  
you know i would never put you in a difficult position right  
even if i did fall for wooyoung’s personality  
whatever that means  
i would never put him before your feelings

 **kang yeosang**  
oh my god  
yunho  
you’re one of my best friends  
i know you would never  
im just overthinking

 **jeong yunho**  
its valid overthinking

 **kang yeosang**  
its just  
i just had this plan to get through uni without talking to him and then never seeing him again after uni  
but now that i have to talk to him  
my plan is useless  
and i had nothing beyond that plan  
so im kinda confused and stuck i guess  
but i know you would never do anything to upset me  
you’ve always been there for me  
and i appreciate it  
so thank you so much for being here

 **jeong yunho**  
i promise you wont have to talk to him past presentation planning and stuff  
and then after we’re done your plan is back on track  
its just one flaw  
not too major since i’ll be there

 **kang yeosang  
** i know i never say it much  
but i am genuinely so thankful i met you  
thank you

 **jeong yunho**  
i am too  
even though you never clean up the apartment

 **kang yeosang**  
HEY  
i said im sorry  
ive been doing better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of ateez will be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**jeong yunho**  
yeosangie  
where are you?

 **kang yeosang  
** in the kitchen  
why?

 **jeong yunho**  
san emailed my uni email asking for our numbers to make a gc  
should i give it now

 **kang yeosang**  
why did he email u and not me?  
does he hate me too  
he doesnt even know me to hate me  
unless wooyoung told him stuff

 **jeong yunho**  
maybe it could be cos jeong comes before kang in the register

 **kang yeosang**  
maybe  
yeah you can give it  
best to get this started early to we can finish early

 **jeong yunho**  
you sure?

 **kang yeosang**  
yup

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**+82 XX XXXX XXXX created new group "presentation"  
** **+82 XX XXXX XXXX added jeong yunho  
** **+82 XX XXXX XXXX added jung wooyoung  
** **+82 XX XXXX XXXX added kang yeosang**

 **+82 XX XXXX XXXX**  
hi this is choi san  
i made this chat so we can start on our presentation  
its better if we start earlier so we can edit later if we need to

 **jeong yunho  
** hi im jeong yunho

 **jung wooyoung**  
im jung wooyoung

 **kang yeosang  
** kang yeosang

 **choi san**  
hi everyone  
should we divide parts here or meet up and do it

 **jung wooyoung**  
i would like to keep the meetings to a minimum san

 **choi san**  
right

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
he’s already being rude  
how am i supposed to get through this  
oh my god  
please help me

 **jeong yunho**  
dont worry  
you dont need to be too nice either  
just dont be rude okay

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jeong yunho  
** we’d prefer the meetings to be minimal too  
maybe only meet when we cant do what we need to online

 **jung wooyoung  
** we?

 **kang yeosang**  
me and yunho

 **choi san**  
so how should we do this then?

 **kang yeosang  
** we can make a google doc and all research the question generally for now  
after we all have some research  
we can choose subtopics  
???  
yunho and i live together so we can do the research together

 **choi san**  
sounds good  
same with wooyoung and me  
i’ll make a google doc and add everyone  
lets say everyone should have their research done by our next class  
so a week?  
and then we have three weeks to put everything together

 **jeong yunho  
** sounds good

 **jung wooyoung  
** yup

 **kang yeosang**  
okay

 **choi san**  
message this chat if anyone is confused or needs help with something

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**jeong yunho**  
so far so good?

 **kang yeosang**  
i think so  
i just dont like how hostile hes being  
i mean its expected  
but why cant he just pretend we dont hate each other

 **jeong yunho**  
you dont hate him

 **kang yeosang**  
i hate saying this  
but i actually dont  
but he does so

 **jeong yunho**  
sangie

 **kang yeosang**  
do u want pasta for lunch  
is jongho in ur room  
ask him too

 **jeong yunho**  
yeah he said sounds good  
thank you

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**kang yeosang  
** YUNHO HELP ME I CANT GET THE PASTA SAUCE OPEN

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**jeong yunho**  
yeosang WRONG CHAT

 **kang yeosang**  
shit

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**kang yeosang**  
sorry wrong chat

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
i really regret taking this class

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
i didnt know they lived together

 **choi san**  
obviously idiot  
how would you?

 **jung wooyoung**  
idk

 **choi san**  
you good?

 **jung wooyoung  
** i think so  
its just weird  
i havent talked to him in so long

 **choi san**  
yeah it would be  
but please i beg you  
do not be rude  
lets get this over with with no hassle

 **jung wooyoung**  
sorry  
but i did tell you i didnt wanna meet up

 **choi san**  
oh wooyoung

**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**kim hongjoong**  
hey do you guys wanna go out and eat  
my treat

 **jung wooyoung**  
sorry hyung  
i dont really feel like it  
thank you though

 **song mingi**  
wooyoung rejecting free food?!?!?!?  
esp from hongjoong hyung?!?!

 **jung wooyoung**  
stop being dramatic  
i just dont feel like going out

 **kim hongjoong  
** okay what happened?

 **jung wooyoung**  
nothing happened

 **choi san**  
we were paired up with yeosang for a group presentation

 **jung wooyoung**  
san.

 **song mingi**  
YEOSANG???

 **jung wooyoung**  
mingi you’re too loud

 **song mingi**  
we’re texting  
shut up

 **kim hongjoong**  
well that explains it  
are you okay?

 **jung wooyoung**  
perfect

 **kim hongjoong  
** stop being moody  
do u want me and mingi to come over with food instead?

 **choi san**  
YES PLS HYUNG

 **song mingi**  
i dont thing wooyoung deserves food with that attitude  
think*

 **jung wooyoung  
** mingi

 **song mingi**  
yes my best friend forever?

 **jung wooyoung**  
shut up

 **song mingi**  
D:

 **kim hongjoong**  
so yes or no, woo?

 **jung wooyoung**  
yes please  
but leave mingi at home

 **song mingi**  
HEY :(

 **choi san**  
you know he loves having you around mingi  
u make him happy

 **song mingi  
** :D

 **jung wooyoung**  
san

 **choi san**  
yes i’ll shut up

 **kim hongjoong**  
mingi and i’ll be at yours in half an hour

**_private message: jung wooyoung and song mingi_ **

**song mingi  
** woo  
did i actually make you upset  
im sorry if i did  
please dont be mad at me

 **jung wooyoung**  
mingi  
of course not  
you didnt do anything wrong  
u really do make me happy  
im just a bit meh because of the presentation

 **song mingi**  
do u wanna talk about it?

 **jung wooyoung**  
honestly  
not really  
it wont really help

 **song mingi**  
you sure?

 **jung wooyoung  
** yup talking’s never helped

 **song mingi**  
okay  
i love u  
be there soon

 **jung wooyoung  
** love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! and please leave comments.
> 
> also ateez comeback on july 29th!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_private message: kang yeosang and park seonghwa_ **

**park seonghwa**  
hey yeosang  
ive been thinking about this the past few days  
and i didnt wanna ask  
but its bothering me

 **kang yeosang**  
hi hyung  
are you okay?  
whats wrong?

 **park seonghwa**  
hyung’s fine  
its just  
how come you told jongho about being paired up with wooyoung and not me  
i only found out through jongho  
i understand yunho cos he’s part of the group so he’ll know  
but why jongho and not me  
i mean im glad you told jongho and obviously you can tell jongho, he's one of our best friends  
but  
i dont know  
im rambling now im sorry

 **kang yeosang**  
hyung  
no  
no no no  
i didnt choose to keep it from you i knew you’d find out sooner or later  
and i was hoping later

 **park seonghwa**  
oh

 **kang yeosang**  
let me explain  
you’ve been there for me since i was a child even though you were a child yourself  
our parents are best friends so that makes sense, we were always around each other  
i depended on you a lot  
i still do  
but the shit i went through with wooyoung at the end of high school  
you spent your whole summer worrying about me rather than taking time for yourself

 **park seonghwa**  
i wanted to do that  
i chose to, i wanted you to be happy

 **kang yeosang**  
thats the point  
i was so depressed during summer and you did everything to make me happy  
and i will forever be grateful for that  
but you forgot about yourself  
i just didnt want you to do that again  
you’re doing your masters and i want you to focus on yourself  
thats why i didnt come to you  
hyung i will forever depend on you  
which might not necessarily be a good thing  
but please know that i didnt choose to hide this from you because i didnt feel safe telling you  
you yunho jongho  
you three are my safe spaces  
always

 **park seonghwa**  
yeosangie  
im sorry  
im really sorry

 **kang yeosang**  
why are you sorry hyung  
you did nothing wrong

 **park seonghwa**  
i will always be here for you, you know that, right?

 **kang yeosang**  
yes i do hyung  
and me for you  
though its usually always me with a problem  
but please dont worry about me this time  
focus on yourself and your studies  
i have yunho and jongho with me this time as well as you  
im stronger than eighteen year old yeosang too

 **park seonghwa**  
yes you definitely are  
i love you, okay  
and im still here for you

 **kang yeosang**  
love you more hyung  
you’ll always be my safe space

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
so was yunho able to open the pasta sauce in the end?

 **kang yeosang**  
uh hi  
and no he’s apparently as weak as me  
but our other roommate jongho was able to

 **choi san**  
ah i see  
both you and yunho lost to pasta sauce

 **jeong yunho**  
hey im not weak  
that jar was just abnormally tight

 **jung wooyoung**  
can we not talk on this chat unless its about the presentation

 **choi san**  
shush  
i am messaging about the presentation  
i wanted to ask where everyone is at with the research since we have class tomorrow  
i saw the google doc and it looks good  
just wanted to know if we’re finishing up with our initial parts

 **jeong yunho**  
we’re almost done with our research and references  
i think yeosang’s finishing off his part tonight

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah  
sorry for taking long  
i had an essay due today at 1pm  
so i was focusing on that

 **choi san**  
no thats fine dont worry  
me and wooyoung are done so once yeosang is done we can choose and divide subtopics

 **jeong yunho**  
yeah that sounds good  
and then once we have our subtopics just use the research we have and find more if we need to to write a slide on our subtopic  
then we can do the visual aspect once we have all our information

 **choi san**  
and then the final thing is to rehearse a few times  
and im sorry about this but we’re gonna need to meet up for this

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah i understand  
thats fine

 **jeong yunho**  
and to be honest  
i think we’ll need to meet up to decide subtopics so we can discuss properly

 **choi san**  
i was thinking that too

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
YUNHO I SAID NO

 **jeong yunho**  
yeosang we talked about this yesterday

 **kang yeosang**  
and i didnt agree

 **jeong yunho**  
both of us are aiming for 70 or more marks for this presention sangie  
we need to meet and talk so we dont get confused  
we dont have a lot of time anyway  
three weeks isnt a lot considering all our other classes we have

 **kang yeosang**  
yunho :(

 **jeong yunho**  
stop frowning  
i’ll be there and i’ll do most of the talk  
okay?  
you wont need to talk to wooyoung

 **kang yeosang**  
fine :(

 **jeong yunho**  
i wont let anything go past what you’re comfortable with  
i promised

 **kang yeosang**  
yes i know  
i trust you

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
no thanks

 **choi san**  
jung wooyoung for god’s sake  
shut up  
we’ll meet after class tomorrow?

 **jeong yunho**  
uh sounds good

 **kang yeosang**  
okay

 **jung wooyoung**  
nope

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
i swear to god stop being rude  
i will drag you with me tomorrow if you dont come  
we need to pass  
make sure you’re ready for class on time tomorrow

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
wow he must really hate me

 **jeong yunho**  
yeosangie  
are you okay?

 **kang yeosang**  
i feel a bit weird and uneasy  
but i’ll be okay  
lets just make sure we pass  
when does your class finish

 **jeong yunho**  
finished a few minutes ago  
on my way home now

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**kang yeosang**  
seonghwa hyung  
what are you doing right now

 **park seonghwa**  
nothing really  
just at home scrolling through youtube  
why?

 **kang yeosang**  
can you come over?  
i feel really weird and i just want people around me

 **park seonghwa**  
im on my way now

 **kang yeosang**  
thank you  
jongho?

 **choi jongho**  
i finish in ten minutes  
but i can leave now if you want me to?  
are you okay, hyung?

 **kang yeosang**  
im okay, dont really wanna talk  
just need some familiarity i guess  
finish your class and come im okay

 **jeong yunho**  
im almost home

**_group chat: yeosangie_ **

**park seonghwa created new group "yeosangie"**   
**park seonghwa added choi jongho**   
**park seonghwa added jeong yunho**

**park seonghwa**  
yunho?  
what happened?

 **jeong yunho**  
wooyoung and yeosang arent on good terms we know that  
but we needed to meet up for the presentation and wooyoung said no outright  
and i guess him saying that even though it was for our class hurt yeosang  
made him realise that wooyoung does really hate him  
i mean they havent talked in years  
but after finally talking again  
or somewhat  
and hearing that mustve hurt  
yeosang still loves him  
wooyoung doesnt, he never did

 **choi jongho**  
can i punch wooyoung?

 **park seonghwa**  
jongho  
no

 **choi jongho**  
but hyung  
yeosang hyung is never like this  
he always hides his feeling  
but now he’s being vulnerable in front of us  
it mustve hurt him a lot

 **jeong yunho**  
exactly

 **park seonghwa**  
i dont know what to do  
it took him so long to finally get over him  
they spent most of their teenage years together  
and we’re back at step one all over again  
yunho are you home?

 **jeong yunho**  
in the elevator

 **park seonghwa**  
jongho?

 **choi jongho**  
just left class

 **park seonghwa**  
im almost there too  
no questions, okay?  
he just wants to be around us so lets do that for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is mainly from yeosang's perspective so i dont know whether to have wooyoung's side of the story told earlier or when woosang finally talk about what happened years earlier. wooyoung might seem like the bad guy, but is he really?
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**kang yeosang**  
thank you for coming hyung  
it really did make me feel better

 **park seonghwa**  
of course sangie  
i would do anything to make you happy

 **kang yeosang**  
and i appreciate it <3

 **choi jongho**  
I WANT A HEART

 **jeong yunho**  
if yeosang is giving out hearts i want one too

 **park seonghwa**  
ha i got one

 **kang yeosang**  
are you guys serious?

 **choi jongho**  
yup

 **jeong yunho**  
100% serious

 **kang yeosang**  
<3  
there  
share it

 **jeong yunho**  
WHAT  
thats not fair :(

 **park seonghwa**  
yunho’s sulking

 **choi jongho**  
its mine  
i claim the heart

 **jeong yunho**  
HEY

 **kang yeosang**  
oh my god  
heres yours  
<3

 **jeong yunho**  
:D

 **park seonghwa**  
i cant believe im friends with kids

 **kang yeosang**  
you are one year older than me and yunho  
two years older than jongho  
if we’re kids, you are too

 **choi jongho**  
anyway you were happy you had ur own heart

 **jeong yunho**  
exactly  
and its not every day yeosangie sends hearts

 **park seonghwa**  
fair enough  
yeosang are you sure you didnt want me to stay over

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah hyung  
i live with yunho and jongho  
im okay  
anyway jongho’s here laying on my bed while im doing research for the presentation

 **jeong yunho**  
i would’ve kept you company but i have a paper due on monday  
im sorry yeosang

 **kang yeosang**  
its okay yunho  
jongho’s more than enough company

 **choi jongho**  
yeosang hyung’s being really boring  
he says he needs to research so he doesnt reply when i say something to him  
but now hes talking on the chat

 **park seonghwa**  
you two should really finish your work  
i’ll leave you to it  
and jongho dont disturb yeosang

 **choi jongho**  
yes hyung  
bye bye  
dont sleep late

 **kang yeosang**  
i'll talk to you tomorrow hyung  
bye  
sleep well

 **jeong yunho**  
night hyung

 **park seonghwa**  
yes i’ll talk to you guys tomorrow  
dont stay up too late  
goodnight

*******

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
they’re not here yet  
are we not gonna meet after?

 **jeong yunho**  
no clue  
class started half an hour ago  
where are they?

 **kang yeosang  
** we really should be listening to the prof  
are you making notes?

 **jeong yunho  
** im voice recording dont worry

 **kang yeosang  
** okay  
should we message them?  
do you think its cos wooyoung’s trying to avoid me?  
why cant he be civil with me? does he hate me that much?  
i should be the one hating him  
he doesnt have the right  
not after what he did

 **jeong yunho  
** im not sure sangie  
lets wait until a few minutes before class ends  
wait they’re here

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
sorry we’re late  
got caught up with something  
lets meet on this campus’ library after class

 **kang yeosang  
** thats okay  
and yeah we’ll meet you there

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
i hate you for making me come to class

 **choi san**  
hate me all you want  
i want to get a good grade  
and i know you do too  
so stop being childish and shut up

 **jung wooyoung  
** you’ve been telling me to shut up a lot lately

 **choi san**  
maybe if you had intelligible things to say  
i wouldnt tell you to shut up

 **jung wooyoung**  
you’re just being mean now

 **choi san**  
im sorry  
im just frustrated  
i wanna pass this class but you’re obviously not happy and i dont know what to do

 **jung wooyoung**  
is what im doing bothering you that much?

 **choi san**  
i mean kinda  
wooyoung i love you a lot  
i really do  
but you’ve been really immature the past week

 **jung wooyoung**  
san  
you dont understand  
ive been feeling so uneasy since i found out that we would be in a group with him  
everything feels so messy

 **choi san  
** woo i know exactly where you’re coming from  
but this is for a class  
we need it to graduate  
i understand yeosang hurt you a few years ago but i really need you to look past that for the next few weeks  
just the next few weeks  
i would never ask you to forget it  
its something thats hurting you and i know that  
woo i know how much you’re hurting and i would never disregard that but theres nothing i can do right now  
as soon as we finish the presentation you never have to speak to him again  
i promise you that  
and i know everything feels so messy right now so i need you to talk to me instead of being rude on the chat  
tell me how you’re feeling  
and we can just talk until you feel better

 **jung wooyoung**  
sannie  
im really sorry  
i didnt realise this was stressing you out so much  
i'll be better  
i promise

 **choi san  
** thank you woo  
i love you okay  
i understand you being mean is a way to vent  
so if it ever gets hard during the next few weeks  
you should really talk to me  
i NEED you to talk to me  
i know you dont like talking but dont face it alone  
talk to mingi or hongjoong hyung if not me  
we’re here for you  
always

 **jung wooyoung**  
i will  
and i love you more

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**kang yeosang**  
wish me luck

 **choi jongho**  
why whats happening

 **jeong yunho**  
he’s being a little dramatic  
we have to meet up with wooyoung and san now

 **choi jongho**  
oh right  
you’ll be ok hyung

 **kang yeosang  
** im panicking yunho  
its gonna be us four at a table  
ive never been that close to wooyoung in years  
YEARS  
how am i supposed to survive that

 **jeong yunho**  
i told you  
i sit opposite wooyoung  
and you opposite san  
then i’ll do most of the talking  
and you speak when you feel like you wanna add something  
you dont need to talk to wooyoung at all

 **park seonghwa**  
hey sangie  
dont worry okay  
yunho’s with you  
you’ll be fine

 **kang yeosang**  
:(

 **jeong yunho**  
i’ll buy you lunch  
now stop pouting

 **kang yeosang  
** wait really  
promise?

 **jeong yunho  
** yes  
but nothing too expensive  
i need to budget the next few months until exams are over

 **kang yeosang**  
yaaay  
thanks yunho

 **park seonghwa  
** food really took his mind off this

 **choi jongho**  
you know yeosang hyung loves food  
especially when someone buys it for him

 **jeong yunho  
** im gonna go pay for yeosang’s lunch  
we’ll talk to you guys after we meet up with wooyoung and san  
see ya

 **choi jongho  
** let me know how it goes  
bye bye

 **park seonghwa**  
okay  
stay safe guys  
bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this fic. please leave me comments if you are, they greatly motivate me to write.
> 
> thank you all for reading!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**kang yeosang  
** hyung  
jongho  
this is so awkward  
please help me

 **park seonghwa**  
why are you texting  
arent you paying attention to whats being said

 **kang yeosang  
** i cant focus  
its so awkward  
yunho and san are discussing everything  
wooyoung says something here and there  
but i cant talk cos i feel so awkward and weird  
and i feel awkward just sitting there  
so im on my phone

 **choi jongho**  
theyre gonna think you’re not doing ur part hyung  
like yunho and u know you will  
but yoy texting while the meeting is going on is gonna look bad  
you*

 **kang yeosang**  
i know jjong  
but theres nothing i can do  
i keep on somehow glancing at wooyoung  
and he almost caught me once  
i cant risk it  
and anyway they cant call me out unless im actually not doing my parts in the research and pres  
yunho will tell me what they talked about too

 **choi jongho**  
thats true  
your comfort comes first

 **park seonghwa**  
yeah it does  
i dont have class today so i’ll reply fast  
dont get too stressed

 **kang yeosang**  
thanks hyung  
OH NO  
OH NO  
WHAT

 **choi jongho**  
whats wrong  
hyung???

 **park seonghwa**  
yeosang??  
are you okay???  
sangie??

 **kang yeosang**  
WOOYOUNG MESSAGED ME

 **park seonghwa  
** WHAT

 **choi jongho  
** WHAT??

**_private message: kang yeosang and jung wooyoung_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
why arent you focusing  
this meeting is supposed to discuss our presentation and parts  
and you’re on your phone

 **kang yeosang**  
you’re on your phone too

 **jung wooyoung  
** touche  
but since we’re here to discuss you should be paying attention  
or at least pretend to

 **kang yeosang  
** no thanks  
yunho will tell me what to do later  
and then i’ll do my part

 **jung wooyoung  
** yunho wouldnt need to if you paid attention  
stop relying on him its a group effort  
we decided to meet  
the four of us  
so you should be paying attention

 **kang yeosang**  
you cant tell me not to rely on my friend???  
what???  
he’s just gonna tell me what my part is by the way  
not do my part for me  
and also here you are texting me to pay attention instead of paying attention

 **jung wooyoung**  
because im trying to get you to so we dont fail

 **kang yeosang**  
you dont need to  
its not gonna affect the presentation  
yunho will tell me my parts  
we wont fail  
and if you’re worried so much  
you pay attention and stop texting me

 **jung wooyoung**  
oh my god  
for gods sake just pay attention

 **kang yeosang**  
bye wooyoung.

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
we all know what parts we’re doing yes?

 **jeong yunho  
** yeah  
yeosang and me planned out most of everything we need to do once we got home

 **kang yeosang  
** yup  
and sorry for not saying much at the meeting  
i wasnt sure when to say what

 **choi san**  
no no its fine  
but you can say anything whenever so pls dont worry about that  
message this gc if you’re confused too

 **kang yeosang**  
i will  
thanks

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
who were u messaging during the meeting today?

 **jung wooyoung  
** yeosang

 **choi san**  
WHAT  
WHY

 **jung wooyoung**  
he wasnt listening

 **choi san**  
is that why he got off his phone before

 **jung wooyoung**  
maybe??  
idk  
could be that he got bored of his phone??

 **choi san  
** he put down his almost exactly after you did

 **jung wooyoung**  
you paid that much attention?

 **choi san  
** i just noticed it because it was really awkward with only yunho and me talking so i glanced at you two a few times  
but you shouldnt have told him to turn his phone off

 **jung wooyoung**  
why? this is a group presentation

 **choi san  
** yeah but he probably felt awkward being around you  
using his phone was a distraction

 **jung wooyoung**  
then what was the point of all four of us meeting?

 **choi san  
** even though he was on his phone he would’ve heard a few things here and there  
i saw him taking notes on his phone too

 **jung wooyoung**  
wow you paid TOO much attention

 **choi san**  
shut up  
and if he doesnt do his part thats when we call him out  
but i know he’ll do it  
he seems trustworthy

 **jung wooyoung  
** HA TRUSTWORTHY

 **choi san**  
right sorry  
but honestly  
did you feel awkward?

 **jung wooyoung**  
is that even a question?  
the whole library probably felt the awkwardness from us

 **choi san  
** exactly  
so you shouldve just left it

 **jung wooyoung**  
hey did you know yunho and yeosang arent together

 **choi san  
** wooyoung  
what  
why are you changing the subject

 **jung wooyoung  
** he referred to yunho as his friend

 **choi san  
** why did you even think they’re together

 **jung wooyoung**  
idk  
they live together

 **choi san  
** WE live together  
and we’re not in a relationship

 **jung wooyoung**  
ew  
gross  
dont ever mention me and you and relationship in the same sentence ever again

 **choi san**  
WOOYOUNG  
WHAT  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN GROSS

 **jung wooyoung  
** san i love you  
but i wouldnt wanna date you

 **choi san  
** i would be offended  
but i kinda get where you’re coming from  
and why do u care if yunho and yeosang are together or not?

 **jung wooyoung**  
not sure  
just curious maybe

 **choi san  
** maybe?  
woo  
maybe you still have feelings for him?

 **jung wooyoung  
** i dont  
you cant tell me who i have feelings for??  
i have to work on my essay now  
bye

 **choi san  
** wait im sorry  
woo  
wooyoung??  
fine  
at least come down for dinner in an hour

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**choi jongho  
** your meeting must be finished by now  
its been hours  
so why arent you updating us?  
HYUNG WHAT HAPPENED?

 **kang yeosang  
** oh right  
hi guys

 **jeong yunho**  
update you on what?

 **park seonghwa  
** read back the chat

 **kang yeosang**  
lets wait for yunho before i tell u guys

 **jeong yunho**  
WHAT??  
YOU WERE TALKING TO WOOYOUNG??  
I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING NOTES OR TALKING TO JONGHO AND SEONGHWA HYUNG  
WHAT???

 **park seonghwa**  
jongho and i had the same reaction  
but yeosang here left us hanging for hours

 **kang yeosang**  
sorry guys i had presentation stuff to sort out **  
**and he messaged first yunho

 **jeong yunho**  
huh  
why  
why would he message you  
why would u message each other

 **kang yeosang  
** he wanted me to focus on the meeting  
and i told him to basically leave me alone

 **jeong yunho**  
SCREENSHOTS

 **kang yeosang  
** wow you love potential drama dont u

 **choi jongho**  
everyone does  
now screenshots

 **kang yeosang  
** hang on  
 _[sent a screenshot]  
[sent a screenshot]  
[sent a screenshot]_

 **park seonghwa**  
wow  
he was really persistent

 **kang yeosang  
** yup

 **choi jongho**  
i dont like this wooyoung guy

 **kang yeosang**  
same jongho  
same

 **jeong yunho**  
im glad you ended the convo  
shouldve ended it earlier tho  
but still glad

 **kang yeosang**  
i was gonna  
but i got curious why he was messaging  
and i wanted to defend myself

 **choi jongho**  
valid

 **park seonghwa  
** dont make him feel like you need to anything you dont wanna  
as long as you do your part for the pres  
thats enough

 **jeong yunho**  
and you can always rely on me  
who is wooyoung to say you cant

 **kang yeosang**  
i know yunho  
and thanks guys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote for inception. inception soty.


	6. Chapter 6

**_private message: kang yeosang and choi jongho_ **

**choi jongho**  
hey hyung  
how do you feel after today?

 **kang yeosang  
** hey jjongie  
i feel okay tbh  
not too bad  
felt kinda good talking to wooyoung  
you know defending myself and all  
i know its not really but felt a little like some closure

 **choi jongho**  
thats good  
i get what you mean  
im proud of you  
really proud

 **kang yeosang**  
wow im getting praise from my dongsaeng  
i dont know whether i should feel good or not

 **choi jongho**  
any praise that makes u feel good is valid  
even if its from someone younger :D

 **kang yeosang  
** hm true  
jongho?

 **choi jongho**  
yeah hyung?

 **kang yeosang**  
messaging wooyoung also made me realise how much i miss him  
i feel  
i dont know how to describe it  
empty?  
idk  
i still love him and i feel really weird

 **choi jongho**  
i knew you might  
thats why i wanted to check up on you  
want me to come to your room?

 **kang yeosang**  
yes please

 **choi jongho**  
on my way  
  


**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**song mingi**  
hello everyone  
hows everybody doing today  
WAIT

 **jung wooyoung  
** what happened?

 **song mingi**  
wasnt your group meeting today??????  
how did it go??

 **choi san**  
decent actually  
minus the awkwardness  
oh and woo talked to yeosang

 **song mingi**  
WHAT???  
WHTA DO U MEAN

 **jung wooyoung**  
choi san.  
and he wasnt paying attention so i just asked him to  
no big deal  
it’s a group effort so he shouldve been paying attention

 **choi san**  
:)

 **jung wooyoung**  
dont smiley face me

 **song mingi**  
wait  
hes a slacker?  
he doesnt look like one

 **jung wooyoung  
** wait how do u know him

 **song mingi**  
practically the whole uni does woo  
hes such a nice boy  
a pretty one too

 **choi san**  
that he is

 **jung wooyoung**  
moving on  
no he isnt a slacker  
or wasnt??  
well at least from what remember  
he was a top student in high school  
like top ten in our whole year

 **song mingi**  
high schools have like 200 people per year???

 **jung wooyoung**  
exactly

 **song mingi**  
wow nice pretty and smart  
hes got it all

 **choi san**  
i dont think he was slacking today  
just felt awkward  
we all felt awkward  
i mean woo and yeosang used to be best friends  
and it didnt end in the best way possible  
mustve been really awkward to be talking to him again  
esp when it was forced cos of the presentation

 **song mingi**  
understandable  
so it went okay?

 **choi san**  
i think so??  
better than expected at least

 **jung wooyoung**  
wheres hongjoong hyung  
hes not reading any of this chat

 **song mingi**  
working on an assignment  
probs has his phone turned off  
ah if we all had his work ethic

 **jung wooyoung**  
the easy life we would be living

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
do you forgive me for earlier??  
pls dont hate me  
ur my fav person

 **jung wooyoung**  
theres nothing to forgive you for sannie  
i was just in a mood  
sorry for leaving like that  
and thank you for bringing my dinner up  
youre my fav person too

 **choi san**  
love you

 **jung wooyoung**  
love you more

 **choi san**  
i do like them both though  
theyre nice

 **jung wooyoung  
** who?  
yeosang and yunho??

 **choi san**  
yeah

 **jung wooyoung**  
i cant believe you

 **choi san**  
what??  
woo what?

 **jung wooyoung**  
you’re really saying you like yeosang?  
after what he did to me?  
oh my god san  
you’re supposed to be my best friend

 **choi san**  
wooyoungie  
i am your best friend  
i didnt say i wanna be friends with them  
i just said theyre nice and i like them  
thats all  
nothing more woo

 **jung wooyoung**  
how can you even like yeosang though san  
you know what happened between us

 **choi san  
** woo i know  
but i cant hate him just based on what you told me  
he didnt do anything to me  
hating him for that is toxic when it doesnt involve me  
hes nice to me  
its just based on that  
i dont want a friendship with him nor am i putting him over you

 **jung wooyoung**  
whatever.

 **choi san**  
youngie  
i do feel angry for you  
i just cant hate him for that though  
he didnt do anything to me  
and hes nice to me  
he hasnt really been rude to you so far either  
so theres nothing to dislike right now  
just remember that you’re my best friend and i’ll always support you

 **jung wooyoung**  
fine.

 **choi san  
** im sorry i upset you wooyoungie  
i didnt mean to

 **jung wooyoung**  
no its fine  
i am a bit upset but i kind of get where you’re coming from  
its fine

 **choi san**  
really?

 **jung wooyoung**  
really

 **choi san**  
good im glad  
i do think we should make friendly non presentation related convo tho

 **jung wooyoung**  
what?  
no  
definitely not.

 **choi san  
** it’ll get rid of the awkwardness  
and it’ll be easier to work on the presentation  
we wont talk to them after the pres anyway

 **jung wooyoung  
** absolutely not choi san

 **choi san**  
suit yourself  
but im gonna message them still

 **jung wooyoung**  
san no  
san  
CHOI SAN

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
hi  
hows everyone’s night going?

 **jeong yunho**  
uh hello

 **choi san  
** sorry for the random message  
i was just bored  
thought i’d message

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**kang yeosang**  
why is he messaging???  
what????  
its not even about the presentation??

 **choi jongho**  
whats going on?

 **kang yeosang**  
san’s messaging the group chat  
like casual convo  
D:  
 _[sent a screenshot]_

 **jeong yunho**  
you dont need to reply if you dont feel comfortable sangie

 **park seonghwa  
** yunho’s right  
dont worry yeosang  
just mute the chat or something for tonight

 **kang yeosang  
** but thats rude  
san’s been nothing but nice to me

 **choi jongho  
** and???  
you dont need to do anything you’re not comfortable with for other people??  
hyung stop thinking you need to be nice to everyone

 **kang yeosang**  
jongho :(

 **choi jongho**  
fine just reply now and if you get too uncomfortable later just end the convo

 **jeong yunho**  
yeah you can do that  
im in the chat too so it should be too bad

 **park seonghwa  
** jongho’s plan sounds good  
go with that  
and please dont carry on the convo just for the sake of being nice  
end it if you get scared or anxious  
its fine and not rude  
you put yourself first  
esp in these situations sangie

 **kang yeosang**  
okay  
thank you guys  
sorry im like this ://

 **choi jongho  
** are you really apologising for feeling anxious??  
hyung for fuck’s sake

 **park seonghwa**  
jongho  
language  
please  
we know yeosang cant help it

 **choi jongho  
** im sorry i know  
im sorry  
i just feel sad

 **kang yeosang**  
its okay jjong  
i’ll be fine dont worry okay  
thank you for looking out for me

 **choi jongho**  
always hyung

 **park seonghwa**  
message if you need us sang

 **kang yeosang**  
i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> im sorry for the late update but i had so much to do. i deferred my january exams this year so i had to do them in july. and then ateez came back. i started stanning them in mid january during answer promos which made inception my first comeback so i was just enjoying that. two other groups i stan also came back in august so i was busy with all the content lol.
> 
> i'll try to update more frequently now that thanxx promotions are most likely over after this week.
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave me comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jeong yunho  
** no thats okay  
not much  
spending time studying with seonghwa hyung and jongho  
though everyone is in different rooms cos we cant focus when we’re together  
so i dont get why we planned a study date

 **choi san**  
ah exam season  
my hyung knows a seonghwa i think  
or knew idk  
says he’s nice but we’ve never met him  
is your hyung nice?

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
choi san where the hell are you going with this

 **choi san**  
i am making conversation  
u should try it sometime

 **jung wooyoung**  
if thats how u make conversation  
no thanks

 **choi san**  
>:(

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**kang yeosang  
** the nicest  
hes the glue in our friend group  
always helps us feel better  
though all of us do help each other too

 **choi san  
** i think the glue in woo’s and my friend group would be mingi  
hes too innocent

 **jeong yunho**  
its nice to have a friend like that

 **choi san**  
definitely  
so is it you, yeosang, jongho and your seonghwa hyung

 **jeong yunho**  
yup

 **kang yeosang  
** seonghwa hyung and me have been friends since we were kids cos our parents are friends so he kind of joined my friend group in uni and thats how we became four  
wooyoung vaguely knows seonghwa hyung too

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
oh my god  
yunho  
why did i say that  
what if hes rude

 **jeong yunho**  
dont stress yeo  
just see how it goes  
it’ll be okay

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jung wooyoung  
** yeah  
i've never hung out with him  
but i've seen him with yeosang when we were in high school  
mostly during summer  
we were different friend groups of yeosang so we didnt really spend time with each other

 **kang yeosang**  
seonghwa hyung was in seoul a lot too

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
jung wooyoung  
i am so proud of you

 **jung wooyoung**  
oh my god

 **choi san**  
thank you for being nice and making convo

 **jung wooyoung**  
like you said  
its for the pres and i wont need to talk to him after it

 **choi san**  
exactly

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
why is he being so nice  
i dont trust this

 **jeong yunho  
** no clue  
and dont be so suspicious of things  
maybe he wants to be civil for the sake of our grades  
just keep the convo going if you can  
it’ll be nice to work without awkwardness  
but only if you’re comfortable

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah i am  
dont worry  
and i'll be nice  
our grades do rely on the group effort

 **jeong yunho**  
im proud of you yeo

 **kang yeosang**  
thank you yunho  
genuinely

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jeong yunho**  
so how are your nights going?

 **choi san  
** me, woo and mingi were supposed to go on a destress night out  
but wooyoung here got into a mood and ditched  
so we decided to reschedule  
im still destressing watching netflix  
i think woo is studying

 **jung wooyoung  
** i wasnt in a mood

 **choi san**  
sounds exactly like what someone who was in a mood would say

 **kang yeosang**  
wooyoung ditched me a lot too in high school  
to do last minute studying when we planned to go eat or something  
but it was more like me just laying in his room while he studied

 **jung wooyoung**  
its not ditching when u came knocking with food anyway

 **kang yeosang**  
thats true in a sense  
but it’d be ditching if i didnt turn up with the food

 **jung wooyoung**  
hm maybe  
and anyway i needed the extra studying  
im not as smart as you

 **kang yeosang**  
thats a lie  
you’re smart as hell

 **choi san  
** thats true woo

 **kang yeosang**  
and anyway  
my mum was a maths teacher  
i had a lot of help and she was strict with my studies  
so i had an advantage  
but you got high grades without that advantage

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**jeong yunho**  
im feeling like the third wheel  
or maybe fourth

 **kang yeosang**  
yunho  
why is this going so well  
wooyoung hates me  
we havent talked in so long  
and we were very hostile to each other earlier

 **jeong yunho**  
like i said earlier sangie  
dont be so suspicious of good things  
let the good things happen  
and if anything bad does happen  
im here i'll help

 **kang yeosang**  
okay :(

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
thank you both

 **kang yeosang**  
its the truth

 **choi san  
** what he said

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san  
** hello my baby  
how do you feel after that?

 **jung wooyoung  
** why do you call me a baby  
we literally are only months apart in age  
not even half a year apart

 **choi san**  
im still older than you  
you and mingi are both my babies  
ah the life of a father

 **jung wooyoung  
** stop being weird  
hongjoong hyung is our father figure anyway

 **choi san**  
HEY  
but true  
and you didnt answer my question

 **jung wooyoung  
** i didnt see a question

 **choi san  
** stop being so dismissive  
scroll up and read it  
or better yet let me ask again  
how are u feeling?

 **jung wooyoung  
** its easier  
being dismissive

 **choi san**  
what do you mean?

 **jung wooyoung**  
i miss him sannie

 **choi san**  
oh woo  
why dont you try talking to him  
civilly  
not like today in the library  
and see where it goes  
you were friends for so long and something went wrong along the way  
you should talk about it instead of just missing him

 **jung wooyoung**  
i want to san  
i really want to  
but i can tell he doesnt  
and im still hurt  
its been years too  
its probably better if we dont

 **choi san**  
wooyoung  
you dont know that if you dont try

 **jung wooyoung  
** ive coped for the past almost three years sannie  
i can cope some more  
its fine  
i think its better if we leave the past as it is

 **choi san**  
wooyoung no  
just no  
you never know what will happen if you just talk about it  
i know he hurt you  
but if you just talk maybe he can make it up to you  
you miss him woo  
so its worth trying

 **jung wooyoung  
** he never reached out to me after he hurt me like that  
so why should i think that he wants to make it up to me

 **choi san**  
wooyoung

 **jung wooyoung**  
like i said  
its better to be dismissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for all the pov changes and if it confused you :(
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**_group chat: seonghwa hyung is playing favourites_ **

**park seonghwa**  
good morning children  
how are you all today?

 **choi jongho**  
i dont get why u didnt stay the night >:(  
you couldve went to work from here

 **park seonghwa**  
aw  
do you love me that much?

 **kang yeosang**  
its cos u buy him food  
u bought ur place in his heart

 **park seonghwa  
** i did not  
im just very likable

 **jeong yunho**  
uh

 **choi jongho**  
i love hyung because he is my parent  
he feeds me because i am his child

 **park seonghwa**  
like jongho said  
hes my child

 **jeong yunho**  
and what about us?  
i thought we were ur kids too  
or were we demoted

 **park seonghwa**  
all of you are my children  
i have three sons

 **kang yeosang**  
im his favourite child  
he just needs to pretend jongho is his favourite cos hes the youngest

 **choi jongho**  
HEY I AM HIS FAVOURITE

 **park seonghwa**  
i am a father of three i have no favourites

 **jeong yunho**  
this chat is literally named after the fact that jongho is his favourite

 **choi jongho**  
exactly  
thank you yunho hyung

 **kang yeosang  
** >:(

**park seonghwa changed group name to “father of three”**

**park seonghwa  
** i play no favourites  
anyway  
jongho it was better if i went to work from home  
gives me time to work on my paper before my shift

 **choi jongho**  
uni sucks  
our schedules separate us four a lot  
only yunho and yeosang are together more

 **jeong yunho**  
aw jjongie we love you too

 **choi jongho**  
not once did i say i love you to any of you just now

 **park seonghwa**  
yes but we still love you <3

 **kang yeosang**  
we’ll go out before exam season is really here  
after yunho and me have submitted all our assignments  
and once exams are over and hyung submits his paper  
we can go out a lot more  
and do what we planned for summer

 **choi jongho**  
im literally counting down the days

 **park seonghwa**  
<3  
also yunho yeosang  
you said you’d tell us what happened on the presentation chat in the morning  
well  
its the morning

 **jeong yunho**  
oh right  
well not much i guess  
yeosang and wooyoung kind of talked

 **choi jongho  
** what  
really??  
thats a bit more than not much

 **kang yeosang  
** yeah  
it was kinda nice  
even though i did feel a little sad after  
kinda mad too  
but not as much  
idk i felt happy that we talked normally  
hang on  
let me send screenshots

 **choi jongho**  
im glad hyung  
so glad

**kang yeosang**   
_[sent a screenshot]  
[sent a screenshot]  
[sent a screenshot]_

**park seonghwa**  
im really happy for you sangie

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah  
i am too

**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**kim hongjoong**  
hello everyone  
i have arrived  
sorry i wasnt here last night  
wanted to finish some work i had left

 **song mingi**  
HYUNG  
WE MISSED YOU

 **jung wooyoung  
** you literally live with him  
sannie and i missed him more

 **choi san**  
exactly mingi  
you get to see him like everyday  
when hyung is really focused hes barely here :(

 **song mingi**  
but he barely comes out his room when he has deadlines unless its to go to work

 **kim hongjoong  
** im sorry guys  
if i miss my deadlines my internship will let me go

 **jung wooyoung**  
we know hyung  
dont worry  
just miss you is all

 **kim hongjoong**  
i read through last night’s chat though  
the meeting went well i read?

 **jung wooyoung  
** yup  
san and me talked to yunho and yeosang last night too

 **song mingi**  
wait what  
why wasnt i informed

 **choi san**  
you will be informed now my child

 **kim hongjoong**  
did it go well?

 **jung wooyoung  
** kind of?  
i dont know  
it made me miss him more  
but it made me more mad at him too

 **song mingi  
** but the convo went well?

 **jung wooyoung  
** i think so  
there was no hostility

 **song mingi**  
then woo  
i think maybe you should try to talk to yeosang  
i mean you miss him  
isnt it worth it to try

 **jung wooyoung  
** definitely not

 **kim hongjoong  
** mingi has a point wooyoung  
i mean mingi and i dont know the full story  
only san does  
but we know parts  
and we do know that you really loved him  
or love him  
and i know you’re hurt  
but maybe talking to him will help  
either you make up or you get closure  
nothing bad comes out of it right?

 **choi san**  
i told him the same thing

 **jung wooyoung**  
none of you understand what im going through  
like at all

 **song mingi**  
then help us understand woo  
closure will be good for you

 **jung wooyoung**  
you dont know whats good for me  
only i do  
and its not this  
we stopped being friends years ago  
and it ended there  
theres nothing more to it

 **kim hongjoong**  
woo

 **jung wooyoung**  
i only know whats good for me

**_group chat: father of three_ **

**choi jongho**  
yunho hyung  
sangie hyung  
im ordering dinner for me  
do you guys want anything?  
nothing too expensive  
i am poor and we need to be budgeting

 **kang yeosang**  
aw yunho look  
our maknae is feeding us

 **jeong yunho**  
we have the best maknae

 **choi jongho**  
i’ll retract my offer if you dont stop doing that

 **jeong yunho  
** NO SORRY SORRY  
just get me what you’re having pls

 **kang yeosang  
** me too  
thank you jjongie

 **choi jongho**  
okay  
i’ll let you guys know when its here

 **park seonghwa  
** >:(

 **jeong yunho**  
yes hi

 **park seonghwa  
** stop doing roommatey things in this chat  
make your own gc

 **jeong yunho  
** you really want us to?

 **park seonghwa  
** yes  
you’re making me jealous

 **jeong yunho**  
yeosang make a chat with only us roommates in it

 **kang yeosang**  
hang on

 **park seonghwa**  
WAIT NO I WAS JOKING DONT MAKE ANOTHER CHAT  
IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY MAKE A SEPARATE CHAT YOU’LL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN  
AND I’LL BE LONELY

 **kang yeosang**  
we’re just teasing u hyung  
of course we’re not gonna make another chat  
its more convenient having one gc than so many  
why would we make things more stressful

 **choi jongho**  
and we would never leave you out hyung  
you’re our favourite

 **kang yeosang**  
yes and that

 **jeong yunho**  
dont worry hyung  
this is our one and only chat  
you’re our one and only :)

 **park seonghwa  
** that smiley looks threatening  
but good i should be

 **choi jongho**  
but you can come over and eat with us hyung?

 **park seonghwa  
** thank you for the offer jongho but i have to study  
i’ll talk to you guys before bed

 **choi jongho**  
<3

**_private chat: kang yeosang and choi jongho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
thank you for the food today jjongie  
you’re our youngest you shouldnt be spending your money on us  
but thank you anyway

 **choi jongho**  
of course hyung

 **kang yeosang**  
sleep well  
i’ll see you tomorrow

 **choi jongho  
** wait hyung

 **kang yeosang**  
hm yeah?

 **choi jongho  
** im just curious so you dont have to answer if you dont wanna  
but would you ever be friends with wooyoung again if you could?

 **kang yeosang**  
no dont worry i’ll answer any questions you have  
yeah i would  
he was my best friend for so long  
i miss him a lot  
yesterday made me realise that more  
but he doesnt want the same  
he hates me so theres no chance for that

 **choi jongho**  
i mean the group chat went well so maybe you could try talking to him about it?  
get some closure at least

 **kang yeosang**  
like i said jongho  
he doesnt want the same  
you cant force friendships  
especially after how this one ended  
im going to bed okay  
sleep well  
i’ll see you in the morning

 **choi jongho**  
im sorry hyung  
goodnight <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> online classes suck. ive fallen behind already and its only the second week :(
> 
> but i hope everyone's week has gone okay!!
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
hi can we leave

 **choi san**  
why are you texting us  
we’re right beside you

 **jung wooyoung**  
didnt you see who walked in??

 **choi san  
** aw wooyoungie is trying to avoid yeosang

 **kim hongjoong**  
oooh drama

 **jung wooyoung  
** you dont even go to this uni  
you are not involved in this convo

 **kim hongjoong**  
woo  
you texted this gc so you texted me too  
i have been invited to be a part of this convo

 **jung wooyoung**  
well  
ur univited

 **kim hongjoong**  
no  
keep me updated about the situation

 **jung wooyoung**  
theres no situation what

 **kim hongjoong**  
youre trying to get away from yeosang  
seems like a situation to me

 **song mingi**  
why has everyone stopped talking  
why is san making me take out my phone  
oh  
is it cos yeosang and his friends are here  
they’re on the other side of the hall  
they wont hear us

 **jung wooyoung**  
we can never be too sure mingi !!  
he looked my way when they walked in!!

 **song mingi**  
okay u big baby

 **jung wooyoung**  
its been a while since i saw seonghwa hyung wow  
whos the fourth person

 **choi san**  
probably jongho  
maybe  
i think

 **kim hongjoong**  
seonghwa?  
what are the chances of him being my seonghwa?  
probably low but still  
whats his last name

 **jung wooyoung**  
park i think  
i forgot  
i was never that close to him

 **kim hongjoong**  
my seonghwa is a park!!!  
are they the same person??

 **choi san**  
you dont have a seonghwa anymore  
you said you stopped talking to him

 **kim hongjoong**  
i know :((

 **song mingi**  
whats wrong hyung :(

 **kim hongjoong**  
i only met seonghwa once like five years ago briefly  
we were both at this dinner meeting thing our parents took us to  
and after that we texted a bit for like a year and then stopped  
but then he started doing a work experience placement at my company two years ago  
and we started talking again  
but he suddenly got too busy and said he needed to focus on uni last year cos masters and all  
so we stopped messaging even though i said i wouldn’t bother him too much

 **choi san**  
you’re in love with someone you havent spoken to in a year???  
what???

 **kim hongjoong**  
so is wooyoung!!!  
but with him its three years

 **choi san**  
ok true

 **jung wooyoung**  
what the fuck  
im not in love with him  
i just miss my old best friend

 **kim hongjoong**  
whatever you say woo  
but anyway  
they might be the same person  
im not sure cos its not likely  
send me a pic of him

 **song mingi**  
now thats just creepy

 **kim hongjoong**  
not sneakily!!!  
ask yeosang or yunho for a pic

 **jung wooyoung**  
what???  
no!!

 **choi san**  
i’ll do it hyung :))

 **kim hongjoong**  
this is why youre my favourite sannie

 **song mingi**  
HEY

 **jung wooyoung**  
you will NOT

 **choi san**  
yes i WILL  
i'll ask the gc later

 **jung wooyoung**  
san as much as i love you  
you’re my best friend after all  
i hate you

 **choi san  
** i love you more

 **song mingi**  
stop FLIRTING

 **kim hongjoong**  
let them flirt in peace ming

 **jung wooyoung**  
all of his friends are pretty  
it makes sense  
hes pretty so he attracted pretty friends

 **choi san**  
aw is wooyoung jealous

 **kim hongjoong**  
im pretty sure hes just bisexual

 **jung wooyoung**  
i have eyes san  
they’re pretty

 **song mingi**  
are you really gonna thirst over four men now  
really wooyoungie?

 **jung wooyoung**  
THEYRE ALL JUST PRETTY  
THERES NOTHING MORE TO IT

 **choi san**  
whatever you say wooyoungie

 **kim hongjoong**  
let wooyoung be his bisexual self in peace  
ALSO REMEMBER MY PICTURE

**_group chat: father of three_ **

**kang yeosang**  
i think it is time to leave

 **choi jongho**  
we literally just got our lunch

 **kang yeosang**  
we should eat outside  
its a beautiful day

 **choi jongho**  
hyung its literally raining

 **jeong yunho**  
he wants to leave cos wooyoung is here

 **choi jongho**  
you know what  
it is a beautiful day  
lets go

 **kang yeosang**  
thanks jjong  
but yeah lets just quickly finish our lunch

 **park seonghwa**  
why are we texting anyway

 **kang yeosang**  
he might hear us hyung!!

 **park seonghwa**  
yeosang

 **kang yeosang**  
yes??

 **choi jongho**  
theyre on the other side of the cafeteria and its loud

 **kang yeosang**  
still!!  
we have to be careful

 **park seonghwa**  
whatever u say yeo  
quick finish your food

**kang yeosang**  
i am back  
and afraid

 **choi jongho**  
oh hyung

 **park seonghwa**  
please update us on what happened

 **jeong yunho**  
we were JUST texting  
what happened in that time

 **kang yeosang**  
so you see  
while guys were talking about jongho getting a good grade on his essay  
i was listening btw  
well done jongho  
im proud of you  
i told you you could do it  
but anyway  
i looked over at wooyoung’s table  
and i was staring for a bit  
idk why  
but then wooyoung looked over too  
he probably realised i was staring!!

 **jeong yunho**  
hey if he looked over  
that means he was gonna look at you too  
so you were both doing and gonna do the same thing

 **kang yeosang**  
he was probably just looking around yunho  
we’re on the other side of the hall  
but still right in front of him  
quickly finish your food pls :((

 **jeong yunho**  
oh sangie

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
hey  
i was thinking about earlier  
and you said you wanted to leave the cafeteria  
but we just teased you instead of leaving  
im sorry for making you uncomfortable

 **jung wooyoung**  
sannie!!  
no!!  
i wasnt uncomfortable  
dont feel bad  
i wouldve asked again to leave if i felt uncomfortable  
you guys teasing me took my mind off the situation

 **choi san**  
are you sure?  
i dont wanna be the reason your old wounds reopen

 **jung wooyoung**  
im really okay sannie  
its better if i get better in situations where hes around  
that way we can get a good grade on this presentation  
and then be done with everything after

 **choi san**  
thats really good mindset woo  
im proud of you  
and maybe you two can be friends again and carry on talking even after the presentation

 **jung wooyoung**  
san  
like i told you  
its better like this  
us not being friends

 **choi san  
** i know but woo  
you miss him

 **jung wooyoung**  
lets not talk about this  
are you really gonna ask for a pic of seonghwa hyung?

 **choi san**  
i was gonna  
but i wont if you’re uncomfortable

 **jung wooyoung**  
no its okay  
this is for hongjoong hyung

 **choi san**  
you sure?

 **jung wooyoung**  
yes just  
please dont be creepy about it  
PLEASE

 **choi san**  
no promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late birthday to hongjoong!! <3
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. sorry it came so late!! please leave me comments if you liked the chapter <3


	10. Chapter 10

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
hello everyone  
how is everyone on this beautiful day

 **kang yeosang**  
its raining

 **choi san**  
rain can still be beautiful >:(

 **kang yeosang**  
not when u have class the whole day in two different buildings and get wet

 **jeong yunho**  
i told you to take an umbrella  
but nooooo  
someone was so sure it wouldnt rain

 **kang yeosang**  
:(

 **jeong yunho**  
where are you?  
are u in the rain now?

 **kang yeosang  
** yes and no  
im at the bus stop so no rain is falling on me

 **jeong yunho  
** do you want me to come pick you up at the bus stop with an umbrella?

 **kang yeosang**  
nope its okay  
you didnt have class today  
u dont need to leave the flat for me

 **jung wooyoung**  
be careful not to fall ill  
its so windy and cold

 **kang yeosang**  
i will  
thank you

 **choi san**  
you shouldve listened to yunho yeo

 **kang yeosang**  
yes i clearly shouldve

 **jeong yunho**  
he never listens to me ever

 **kang yeosang**  
HEY  
YES I DO  
YOURE MY BEST FRIEND  
THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

 **jeong yunho**  
well youre not mine

 **kang yeosang**  
D:

 **choi san  
** anyway  
yunho yeosang  
i have a request

 **kang yeosang**  
what is it?

 **choi san**  
can i have a picture of your seonghwa hyung

 **jeong yunho**  
uh why

 **jung wooyoung  
** san!!  
context!!  
i promise san isnt creepy

 **choi san**  
OH RIHGT  
my hongjoong hyung said he knows a park seonghwa and wants to know if its your hyung

 **jeong yunho**  
okay that makes it a bit less weird  
but we’ll have to ask our hyung

 **jung wooyoung**  
yeah of course

 **kang yeosang**  
we’ll let u know in a bit

**_group chat: father of three_ **

**jeong yunho**  
hyung  
hyung  
HYUNG

 **kang yeosang**  
SEONGHWA HYUNG

 **choi jongho**  
whats wrong??

 **kang yeosang**  
youre not hyung  
and arent u supposed to be in class >:(

 **choi jongho**  
clearly  
and class is BORING  
I AM BORED

 **jeong yunho**  
understandable

 **kang yeosang**  
FOCUS CHOI JONGHO

 **choi jongho  
** NO

 **park seonghwa**  
what is all this commotion

 **jeong yunho**  
HI HYUNG  
yeo and i need to ask u something pls

 **park seonghwa**  
what is it??

 **kang yeosang  
** may we send a picture of ur face to san and wooyoung

 **park seonghwa**  
what??

 **choi jongho**  
hmm  
thats a little weird

 **kang yeosang**  
FOCUS ON CLASS

 **choi jongho  
** NO YOU GO TO CLASS

 **kang yeosang**  
I FINISHED MY CLASSES FOR TODAY BRAT

 **jeong yunho**  
yeosang u and san are the same  
context kang yeosang!!

 **kang yeosang**  
>:(  
but anyway  
san and wooyoung’s hongjoong hyung apparently knows a seonghwa and he wants to know if its you  
so he wants a pic

 **park seonghwa**  
they have a friend called hongjoong?  
i knew a hongjoong  
kim hongjoong  
family friend kind of and then workplace friend  
we dont talk anymore though  
i deleted his number after i started my masters to focus  
what if that is him?

 **jeong yunho**  
so should we send a picture and let u know after?

 **park seonghwa**  
hm  
yeah i guess thats fine  
let me find a pic

 **kang yeosang  
** we have great pics of u hyung  
dont worry  
byeee

 **park seonghwa**  
dont you dare send a slip of me kang yeosang  
yeosang.  
yeosang?  
KANG YEOSANG

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**kang yeosang**  
here u go  


 **choi san**  
AH  
thanks guys  
hyung will be happy

**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
hello everyone  
i come with valuable info

 **choi san**  
HYUNG HERE YOU GO **  
**

 **jung wooyoung**  
CHOI SAN I WAS GONNA SEND IT TO HIM  
IT WAS MY VALUABLE INFO

 **choi san**  
YOURE TOO SLOW

 **kim hongjoong**  
WHAT U ACTUALLY GOT IT

 **choi san**  
of course  
i would never let u down

 **jung wooyoung  
** he was creepy about it tho

 **choi san**  
i was NOT

 **song mingi  
** hyung?  
is it him?

 **kim hongjoong  
** wow  
i didnt think it would be  
but it is

 **song mingi**  
what a small world

 **jung wooyoung**  
HYUNG DO YOU STILL HAVE HIS NUMBER?  
MESSAGE HIM

 **kim hongjoong**  
woo  
we stopped talking because he got busy  
im not gonna bother him  
i just wanted the picture to know if yeosang’s seonghwa was my seonghwa

 **choi san**  
but hyung  
you should still try  
you like this boy

 **kim hongjoong  
** he told me he needed to focus on his work and stopped texting me  
im not gonna bother him  
he probably deleted my number anyway

 **song mingi**  
hyung :(

 **kim hongjoong**  
guys its fine  
i just wanted to know if it was the same seonghwa  
and i know now  
im fine

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**choi san**  
i feel sad for hyung  
he really likes seonghwa  
but i also get where seonghwa was coming from  
education is important to him

 **jung wooyoung**  
yeah  
it is sad

 **choi san**  
hey are u okay?

 **jung wooyoung  
** what do you mean?

 **choi san**  
you’re being short  
did i do something?  
im sorry

 **jung wooyoung**  
>:(  
stop apologising  
you did nothing

 **choi san**  
then what is it youngie?

 **jung wooyoung**  
its dumb but  
yeosang and yunho are really close

 **choi san**  
one  
dont invalidate how you feel  
second  
they’re best friends woo just like you and me

 **jung wooyoung**  
i know but  
i dont know  
that was me and him three years ago  
and now its not  
and i feel kind of empty

 **choi san**  
and thats valid wooyoung  
you two were best friends for so long  
its okay to feel like this

 **jung wooyoung  
** i lied  
he hurt me and im still hurt  
but i miss him so much  
i do want to be friends with him again  
i miss him and want to be friends again  
but its been too long

 **choi san**  
it hasnt wooyoung  
maybe theres a reason we were grouped together  
so you get a chance to talk to him and work things out

 **jung wooyoung**  
no sannie  
its been too long  
and i dont think he wants to be my friend anyway  
he hates me  
it ended three years ago

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
yunho?

 **jeong yunho**  
yeah? whats up??

 **kang yeosang  
** i know im being dumb  
but i need to get this out of my head  
wooyoung has been being really nice to me lately  
it feels weird

 **jeong yunho  
** dont you ever invalidate your feelings yeosang  
feeling like this isnt dumb

 **kang yeosang**  
sorry :(

 **jeong yunho**  
but its a good thing isnt it?  
it helps us finish the presentation with no hostility so we get it done to the best of our abilities  
and you and wooyoung wont be ignoring each other so it wont be hard for you

 **kang yeosang**  
its hard either way tbh

 **jeong yunho**  
what do you mean?

 **kang yeosang**  
if hes mean to me and we ignore each other it’ll hurt cos i still love him even though we went three years with no contact  
but if we’re friendly it’ll make me miss him more  
i didnt realise how much i missed him until we started talking again

 **jeong yunho**  
oh yeosang  
you can try being friends after the presentation though right  
that way you wont lose him completely

 **kang yeosang  
** i dont think he wants to  
he hates me yunho  
thats why we didnt talk for three years  
he hurt me but he hates me too

 **jeong yunho**  
i dont think he hates you yeo  
someone who hates someone wouldnt be so nice to them

 **kang yeosang**  
i think hes doing it so we can get the presentation done nicely  
he doesnt want to be friends

 **jeong yunho**  
well  
i think you should try  
try and get past what happened those years ago  
and try being friends again

 **kang yeosang**  
im in love with him yunho  
i dont think i can just be his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will hongjoong decide to message seonghwa in the end? hmm. and woosang are a mess :( but with great friends 
> 
> thank you for reading!! pls leave a comment!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**jeong yunho**  
hello kids  
i was wondering if everyone’s finished their research on their subtopics?

 **choi san**  
kids?? im p sure we’re all the same age >:(  
and yes almost  
i’ll be done tonight

 **kang yeosang  
** yes i have  
also yunho is still older i think  
than me and wooyoung at least  
yunho is born in march  
im june and woo november  
wooyoung*  
not sure about you san

**_private message: kang yeosang and jeong yunho_ **

**kang yeosang**  
YUNHO  
I CALLED HIM WOO  
I FUCKED UP

 **jeong yunho**  
you’re fine sangie  
but i do think you shouldn’t have corrected yourself  
you drew more attention to it

 **kang yeosang**  
YOU ARE BEING TERRIBLE AT COMFORTING ME RIGHT NOW

 **jeong yunho**  
shit sorry  
but honestly  
its fine  
i think you’re good  
its an honest mistake

 **kang yeosang  
** are you sure? :(

 **jeong yunho**  
certain yeosangie  
it’s a habit you and wooyoung were best friends  
obviously you had nicknames for each other  
they wont look too much into it  
and if they do i’ll kick them for u  
<3

 **kang yeosang**  
i take it back :(  
you are good at comforting  
thank u the loml <3

 **jeong yunho**  
you are still not the loml  
but im here always

 **kang yeosang**  
<:(  
WAIT  
>:(*  
the other thing is kinda cute tho  
it has a hat  
<:)  
look

 **jeong yunho**  
oh yeosang  
you cutie

**_group chat: presentation_ **

**choi san**  
im july  
yunho is the oldest >:(

 **jeong yunho**  
see  
you guys are my kids

 **kang yeosang**  
excuse me  
i am only seonghwa hyung’s child

 **jeong yunho**  
whatever u baby

 **jung wooyoung**  
i already knew i would be the youngest :(  
im always the youngest in everything

 **choi san**  
you’re my baby

 **jung wooyoung**  
ew  
i am hongjoong hyung’s child

 **choi san**  
>:(

 **jung wooyoung**  
but yes i have finished all of my research  
we should start writing up our own draft slides  
we only have twoish weeks left

 **jeong yunho**  
thats why i was messaging  
once everyone has finished their research we should make draft slides w our references included  
and then we’ll choose what to keep and not and put the slides together at the end of this week?

 **kang yeosang**  
yeah that sounds good

 **jung wooyoung**  
and once we’ve put together the slides, i’ll make everything visually pleasing  
im good at editing

 **choi san**  
wooyoungie is the best at editing!!

 **kang yeosang**  
you really are so that would be great  
if it isnt too much work??

 **jung wooyoung**  
not at all!!

 **jeong yunho**  
thank u wooyoung!

 **kang yeosang**  
thank you

 **choi san**  
and once we’ve done the visual part by mid next week  
we’ll rehearse in the next few days after???

 **jeong yunho**  
perfect!!  
we’ll plan when and where to meet once wooyoung is done  
i think we’ll get a good mark

 **kang yeosang**  
anything above a 65 im happy with  
but 70 plus would be great

 **choi san**  
same :(

 **jung wooyoung**  
we’ll do okay guys!!

**_private message: jung wooyoung and choi san_ **

**jung wooyoung**  
sannie

 **choi san**  
yeah woo?

 **jung wooyoung**  
i dont know why its affecting me so much  
but yeosang called me woo and then corrected himself  
it makes me feel shitty

 **choi san  
** wooyoungie :(

 **jung wooyoung**  
we were friends since we were young  
he was one of the first people to call me woo  
he used the nickname a lot  
and i get why he isnt  
but hes not comfortable calling me that anymore

 **choi san**  
like you said wooyoung you get why  
you guys havent talked in so long  
it makes sense why he wouldnt be comfortable

 **jung wooyoung**  
yeah i know  
i want him to start calling me that again  
but im not ready to be friends with him again  
its been so long  
i miss him  
but im not ready to look past everything  
and i dont think he is either

 **choi san**  
maybe you just need more time  
maybe the next two weeks will help you heal a little bit more

 **jung wooyoung**  
i dont know if it will sannie  
im so scared to see him  
texting is one thing  
but seeing him face to face??  
it’ll hurt

 **choi san**  
it definitely will hurt  
i wont sugar coat it  
through a screen and then face to face is different  
completely different  
but you’ve done it once  
and you can do it again  
but with the better mindset you have  
maybe you’ll be friends  
or maybe not  
but you can start healing and get closure

 **jung wooyoung**  
even if i cant be friends with him again  
which i really think is unlikely  
i really want to heal

 **choi san**  
and you will youngie  
everything will work out

 **jung wooyoung**  
im pretending to be okay for the presentation  
and acting like nothing happened  
but im still so angry sannie  
so so angry

 **choi san**  
wooyoung im so proud of you for being mature  
but i dont want you to pretend like nothing happened  
your anger is valid wooyoung  
your feelings are valid  
they come before a presentation  
your feelings and your mental health come first

 **jung wooyoung**  
i know sannie  
and i have you to talk to when things get hard  
mingi and hongjoong hyung too even if they dont know everything  
i’ll be okay  
but yeosang and i didnt talk about what happened all those years ago  
and now we’re acting like it didnt happen

 **choi san**  
make sure you do talk to us whenever things do get too much  
and maybe somehow these next two weeks will bring some answers  
somehow if you two try to get the answers  
like why did everything fall apart that badly all those years ago

 **jung wooyoung**  
but san  
even if i wanted questions answered  
am i ready to have them answered?

**_group chat: father of three_ **

**kang yeosang**  
hey guys  
just dropping by to say that i forgot that i’ll have to see wooyoung again  
for rehearsals and the actual presentation  
wish me luck  
hahahahahahaha

 **choi jongho**  
hyung?  
are you okay??

 **kang yeosang**  
yes perfect  
amazing  
wonderful

 **jeong yunho**  
you’ll be fine yeo  
everyone has a better mindset right now  
whether it be to each other or just for the presentation  
everyone is being mature  
we’ll be okay  
you’ll be okay

 **choi jongho**  
thats true hyung  
you said wooyoung has been nice lately  
you’ll be okay

 **kang yeosang**  
thats not what im worried about  
i know we wont be arguing  
or hopefully not  
but im scared seeing him face to face while we’re being friendly will make me sad and miss him more  
make me more angry

 **choi jongho**  
it might hyung  
but it might help you feel better too  
knowing that you’re not on worst terms anymore  
maybe you’ll even start to understand why you two fell apart like that

 **kang yeosang**  
what if im not ready jongho :(

 **choi jongho**  
trust me hyung  
you’ll be okay

 **jeong yunho**  
i agree with what jongho is saying sangie  
you’ll be okay  
everything will work out one way or the other

 **kang yeosang**  
i really hope  
thank you guys :(

 **jeong yunho**  
always yeo <3

 **choi jongho**   
you’re welcome  
<3

 **kang yeosang**  
wheres hyung btw

 **choi jongho**  
hm pretty sure he has class today

**_group chat: mingi best boy_ **

**kim hongjoong  
** im gonna do it  
im gonna message seonghwa

 **jung wooyoung**  
WHAT  
YES HYUNG DO IT

 **song mingi**  
GO FOR IT HYUNG

 **choi san**  
HYUNGGGG  
GO FOR IT

 **kim hongjoong  
** wish me luck kids

 **jung wooyoung**  
GOOD LUCK HYUNG

 **choi san**  
GOOD LUCK EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE

 **song mingi**  
GOOD LUCK HYUNG  
LET US KNOW HOW IT GOES  
WE’LL BE WAITING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update came early because all the comments you guys left on the last chapter motivated me greatly so thank you so much <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i think the next one will be where things start to get really interesting!!
> 
> thank you again <3


End file.
